Valentine's Day Revisited
by Xanagar
Summary: Go-onger. Another short piece depicting another glorious Valentine's Day between Gunpei and Hant. Boy love; don't like, don't read.


**Overview**

Title: Valentine's Day Revisited

Author: Xanagar

Part: One-Shot

Rating: T

Series: Engine Sentai Go-onger

Category: Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Gunpei x Hant

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Engine Sentai Go-onger_, nor did I gain any profit in producing this fan fiction. It was created for entertainment purposes only.

**Warning(s)**

This fan fiction contains romance between two males. If you do not agree with such content, or do not wish to read or view such content, refrain from reading this fan fiction.

**Author's Note**

Well, the _actual_ date for Valentine's Day is steadily approaching, and I decided to create a second part to my original fan fiction, _Valentine's Day_. This isn't necessarily told from any one point of view, but rather, it explains exactly what Gunpei had in mind when he decided he would repay Hant for his nice gesture. Enjoy.

Valentine's Day Revisited

Hant believed he might be dreaming. He was lying on his back, the glassy exterior of a lake beneath him. He had found, much to his own surprise, that he could lie quite easily on it without any effort at all. There were clouds overhead. He watched them, imagined he could see that they resembled shapes and pictures he'd seen before. Everything seemed so distant, at peace. Birds sang so elegantly in the background, creating a symphony of beautiful cacophony. And there were footsteps, too; they seemed to become louder and louder, beginning as tiny thumps of noise and escalating, as if they were getting… closer.

Momentarily, he told himself to ignore them. This was amazing, so beautiful, and so incredibly content. He couldn't imagine waking up. Although, he couldn't help but wish that he had someone else to spend this time with, to share this place with - perhaps someone who would appreciate it as much as he did. Distantly, he pictured a particular someone, someone with short, perfectly poised hair, entrancing eyes, and surprisingly amazing skills with his hands. Someone who looked seductively good in black.

"Hant?"

That voice – hadn't he heard that voice before? He couldn't be sure. This atmosphere, this sense of joy, seemed to cloud his mind. He wondered if he'd even be able to recognize his own voice now, being in such a state.

"Hant? _Hant?_"

Yes. He most certainly knew that voice. It was so deep, so brooding and intimidating; and yet, it was so comforting and warm at the same time. He'd had the rare luxury of hearing that voice's closeness as it trailed the inside of his ear on those certain occasions, those times when its owner would edge near him, lean onto his shoulder, whisper things to him.

"Lazy baka," the voice said, closer still. "Amazing how you can sleep through anything sometimes."

Then, just as he could feel himself submitting completely to the control the dream seemed to have over him, he felt it. A light thump. At first, he felt confused. Then a spot upon his head began to ache. Rather abruptly, he opened his eyes. He found himself in his own bed, surrounded by minor darkness and the faint daylight from outside. There was a familiar smell; perhaps Renn was cooking breakfast. And there was another human being, close by him. His vision still rather blurry, he turned to face his perpetrator.

He rubbed his forehead delicately, said, "You didn't have to thump me, you know."

The other man chuckled. There was something unmistakably charming in the way his younger counterpart rubbed his forehead, waited for the slight pain to subside. "You wouldn't wake up," he replied. "And besides, we have the whole day together. You don't want to spend it all sleeping in here, do you?"

Hant felt the weight of his bed shift as his other half slowly climbed into it and made a spot for himself. "It still really hurt," he protested, stopping the nursing of his bump only when he noticed his friend cuddling up comfortably onto the warm recesses of his chest. "I think you might have left a bruise."

"You're overreacting, Hant."

"Am not," the smaller boy pouted.

"Think of it as a 'love-pat' then – a sign of things to come."

So Gunpei had been preparing something after all. It wasn't as if Hant was completely oblivious. The other man _had_ made a promise, a promise to repay him for last year's holiday, in which he, after overcoming a multifarious surplus of nervousness and fear within himself, had managed to confess his true feelings to his friend – or, perhaps, was "friend" even the right word? They were more than that now, something different. Hant said to himself, _lovers_, although Gunpei sometimes preferred to not have a label for their relationship at all. It was much easier that way, to simply be something without the worry of having to justify it with any sort of connotations.

Hant moved his head slightly, looked out his window. Their RV was parked outside the city this morning; Hant could see the limbs of a tree as they blew helplessly in the wind, the assortment of overhead clouds that looked so vaguely familiar.

"It's Valentine's Day."

Gunpei spoke, but Hant could barely hear him through the muffling of his own shirt. "What?"

"I said, 'Yes. It is.'" He looked up into Hant's eyes, became momentarily lost in their rare magnificence. "I'm glad you noticed."

Hant smiled. He enjoyed these moments when Gunpei would become especially affectionate. Such moments were unfortunately uncommon when the two were not alone with one another. He watched as Gunpei proceeded to bury himself once again into the safety of his body. In times like this, Hant felt more like the protector, not the one needing protection. "I couldn't forget."

Gunpei found a comfortable spot. He breathed heavily. "I like this."

"Like what?" Hant asked.

"Just this. Lying here. Like this, with you." From the kitchen, the sound of metal tools and the smell of bacon and eggs lingered. Outside, birds sang their own private anthem. "We could just do this forever, you know."

Hant replied, "But then who would keep the world safe?"

Gunpei laughed. He fawned like this, over Hant's oblivious adorability. "There's always Sosuke."

At this, Hant squinted, curled up his lips in skeptical humor. "No offense, but Sosuke can barely find his socks when they've finished drying, and it's usually because he's already wearing them. I think he'd be pretty hopeless on his own."

There it was again – that cute naivety that Gunpei loved so much. He lifted himself up, using the mattress to hold his weight, and pulled himself into a much-needed kiss without any objections, save a small sound of surprise from Hant.

---

Owari

02/12/09


End file.
